Beverage containers, such as beverage cups, are used to hold various beverages, including cold beverages, such as soda and iced tea, and hot beverages, such as coffee and tea. Cold beverages are typically served with ice and, due to humidity in the ambient air, result in the formation of water droplets (i.e., condensation) on the external surface of the beverage container. Such condensation inhibits the user's ability to securely grip the beverage container, which may result in accidental spillage, particularly when the beverage is being consumed while operating a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the formation of condensation on the external surface of beverage containers may result in the undesirable pooling of condensate on the surface supporting the beverage container, thereby potentially damaging the surface.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to innovate in the field of beverage containers.